


dream a little dream of me

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining Ichijouji Ken, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Somnophilia, Watching Someone Sleep, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Daisuke couldn't stay still in his sleep if his life depended on it, and that meant Ken often woke up to Daisuke crowding around him, their limbs intertwined and occasionally a hand or leg where it definitely didn't belong.Ken, of course, tried to ignore those moments, to shift so Daisuke wasn't touching him anymore, to curl in on himself for protection. But it was never a surprise that, despite readjusting, the next time he awoke, they'd be just as coiled together, just as interlaced.And it was just as dangerous.Because at some point, Ken had started to feel things when Daisuke snuggled him. And in those moments he woke with Daisuke's hand under his shirt…or his legs wrapped around one of Ken's so tight he felt a half-hard part of his best friend he definitely wasn't supposed to feel… In those moments, Ken's brain would start on tangents it had no right to pursue.ORDaisuke cuddles in his sleep. Ken really doesn't know how much more of this he can take.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what I want to write with some of the stuff happening in One Month, but it would destroy my plot. So here, have some horny Ken dealing with a sleeping horny Daisuke...
> 
> They are...some age in high school. It's pretty open to interpretation, so I tagged it underage to be safe.

They had long ago stopped using the futon when having sleepovers at Ken's home. They'd never cared for how far apart it forced them to be. Instead, they would both crawl up the ladder to his loft bed and lie side by side, just barely out of reach.

Of course, that rarely lasted long.

Daisuke couldn't stay still in his sleep if his life depended on it, and that meant Ken often woke up to Daisuke crowding around him, their limbs intertwined and occasionally a hand or leg where it definitely didn't belong.

Ken, of course, tried to ignore those moments, to shift so Daisuke wasn't touching him anymore, to curl in on himself for protection. But it was never a surprise that, despite readjusting, the next time he awoke, they'd be just as coiled together, just as interlaced.

And it was just as dangerous.

Because at some point, Ken had started to _feel_ things when Daisuke snuggled him. And in those moments he woke with Daisuke's hand under his shirt…or his legs wrapped around one of Ken's so tight he felt a half-hard part of his best friend he definitely wasn't supposed to feel… In those moments, Ken's brain would start on tangents it had no right to pursue.

Which was exactly why Ken couldn't fall asleep tonight.

It was, of course, incredibly difficult to sleep with your best friend twisted around you until you could barely tell him apart, aside from the way Daisuke's half-naked body emanated heat.

Normally, Ken enjoyed the warmth, relished it, but that heat could be overpowering. Sometimes, it soaked into him, drenched him to his core until he was burning from it. Burning with the need for that glorious fire to scorch him and scald him. So much he couldn't get it out from under his skin.

That was the reason Ken could barely breathe. Why he felt utterly helpless as Daisuke's heavy exhalations skimmed his collarbone, tickling and toying with him, sending jolts through his body straight to his core.

Too often, on the nights when Ken woke up feeling overwhelmed and suffocated, his body reacted to Daisuke's touch in a way that was far beyond appropriate behavior, in a way that made him hate himself.

Tonight was definitely one of those nights.

Especially since Daisuke's leg had hitched itself up over his hip, pressing his most private area firmly against Ken's thigh, taunting him, teasing him, sending his body into a frenzy he had no idea how to master.

And if Ken hated anything, it was being unable to control himself, unable to control his own body.

Tonight, Daisuke was embracing him, a thin layer of sweat clinging to his forehead as he buried his nose in Ken's collarbone, his arms and legs wrapped around him so firmly Ken couldn't escape if he wanted to.

An eager, masochistic side of him didn't want to.

He enjoyed the slow torture of Daisuke being this close while he slept. Enjoyed knowing that, underneath it all, Daisuke _wanted_ to be this close, wanted to hold him. Perhaps he even wanted to slide his hands up Ken's shirt like he was doing now.

A jolt of delight spread through his body at that thought.

But all thought disappeared the moment Daisuke released a heavy sigh and shifted ever so slightly.

Alarm flooded Ken's brain.

Daisuke.

He was…

Daisuke was hard.

He had an erection.

Not a small one either. It wasn't soft or partial, let alone a figment of Ken's imagination.

It was _hard_ , and the new position meant it dug into his thigh. It would've been difficult to imagine _that_.

But the worst part of all was the way Daisuke kept nosing at his neck and collarbone, teasing the sensitive skin, breath heavy and overwhelming.

Until that _wasn't_ the worst part.

Because the _actual_ worst part was when Daisuke rocked his hips against Ken's thigh and moaned.

It was all Ken could do not to touch himself.

Daisuke's hand tightened on his ribs, rough finger pads digging into the skin, and the breath fluttering across his throat had grown short and ragged, punctuated by a sharp gasp. Whatever Daisuke was dreaming about, with those sounds, it was no wonder he was so aroused.

But Ken had no right.

He had no right to react so blatantly, yet his own arousal ached with an unignorable need.

When Daisuke ground against his thigh again, a desperate whimper escaped Ken's lips, and he had to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from reaching out, from sliding his hand between them to hold Daisuke in his firm grip.

He needed to touch.

He needed to touch _Daisuke_.

To feel what he was like under his pajamas, to soak in the vibrations that racked his body every time he moaned, to stroke him, taste him, savor him, swallow him, consume him. He needed Daisuke to become a part of him and for himself to become a part of Daisuke.

He needed them flesh to flesh. Inseparably close. Their hearts beating as one. Physically and emotionally bonded. Down to their very souls.

Fuck.

He couldn't have that. Couldn't even consider the possibility.

But considering the state he was in…

There was no way he could fall back asleep like this, trembling and aching and needy, and since Daisuke wasn't a real option and getting up would probably wake him in this position, touching himself would have to do.

He had to snake his long arm over Daisuke's to reach the elastic waistband of his pajamas, then nudged them and his uncomfortably tight underwear down far enough to pull himself free.

The relief was short-lived.

Ken trailed his fingers over the hot skin, timid, too nervous to take hold, but Daisuke's grip tightened and he panted in tune with the hypnotic rhythm his hips were striking against Ken's thigh, his leg shifting close enough to brush the newly exposed erection.

Finally, he wrapped his hand around his length, hissing at the contact, and tried to relax into the moment.

He let his eyes flutter shut and his mind wander, but all he could think was about Daisuke. His big grin and loud laughter, so bright and happy the sun couldn't compare, and Ken could only bask under his magnificent glow. The way his eyes softened when they talked about something important, something serious, and the way Daisuke lowered his voice, spoke so gently to him as he reassured him. The way his enormous heart overflowed with kindness and generosity and unwavering faith until all Ken could do was flush and tremble and melt.

With Daisuke wrapped around him, he was flushed and trembling and melting now, but more than anything, he wanted Daisuke to be the one touching him.

He wanted Daisuke to twist around him and rub his calloused hands over his skin, to take hold of him and pump his shaft with that extra vigor Daisuke brought to everything he did, to break down all his defenses until he was powerless, completely at Daisuke's mercy and more than willing to accept his punishment.

Ken bit his lip to keep himself quiet as his heart raced and his movements sped up, but it was hard to keep himself from panting when Daisuke was moaning into his collar, the wet heat of his breath shooting shivers through Ken's body.

He was too close too quickly.

Especially when he imagined Daisuke's thick calloused fingers wrapping around him and pumping him with fervor.

Then, when Daisuke shifted again, rolling his hips and grunting at the movement, his thigh eased upward, invading his space further until that bare thigh was pressed firmly against his hard-on. Gasping surprise and overwhelming desire pulsed through him, and Ken released himself to grab the powerful muscles of Daisuke's soccer-toned thigh and buck into it, letting the pressure pleasure him because that pressure, that thigh, was Daisuke and he wanted Daisuke more than he had ever wanted anything.

His fingernails dug into him, keeping that thigh in place, but then it hit him.

He was about to come, could feel the swell of pleasure building and mounting, ready to crash down on him and around him and—here was the worrying part—all over him and Daisuke and his bed. He didn't…he didn't have anything to clean it up with and there was nothing he could reach from the loft bed.

Daisuke's grip on him tightened, and he buried his face in Ken's neck, his breath burning his sensitive skin, and moaned a single word.

It caught Ken off-guard, but it was enough—more than enough—to drag him headfirst over the edge.

In the aftermath, Ken clung to Daisuke's still sleeping form, breathless and panting, eyes wide though unseeing in the dark, riding the high of his orgasm, reveling in the fact that Daisuke had said _his name_ in the middle of what could only be a wet dream.

Until the gravity of the situation hit him.

They, along with the sheets, were covered in his spend, and the last thing he wanted was for Daisuke to wake up and realize what he'd done, to know that Ken had touched himself while they were in bed together, that he'd rutted against Daisuke's thigh while he was sleeping, that he got off on them cuddling.

Shame settled in the pit of Ken's stomach.

What the hell kind of friend was he?

And the fact that Daisuke tightened his grip on him, dragging him infinitesimally closer, and kept rocking against him, panting and moaning into his neck, mumbling something so incoherent all Ken could make out was that same word over and over until his voice was hoarse.

"K-Ken, Ken, Ken…"

He clamped his eyes shut, whimpering. He was already so sticky and still feeling the remnants of his orgasm, but the way Daisuke crushed him to his chest and moaned his name went straight to Ken's cock.

Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he wrapped his hand around himself again, groaned at his already half-hard length.

This…was a problem.

A problem he had no idea how to solve and no brainpower to devote to the issue because all his thoughts had been replaced by _Daisuke_.

He bit his bottom lip hard enough he tasted blood, trying to focus on the pain instead of the way Daisuke curled tighter around him and rocked against him and panted over his neck and whimpered his name. Because the last thing he needed was to have to touch himself again because Daisuke was dreaming about him.

Until he wasn't anymore.

Daisuke jolted awake, eyes blinking open blearily, and he grunted, burying his face in the comfort of Ken's neck again.

Ken froze, his entire body stiff and terrified, waiting for Daisuke to realize.

But he moaned, the vibrations sending a pleasant thrill along Ken's throat. "Mmm, Ken, thought you were going back to sleep?"

He blinked, unable to make sense of it. "Huh?" he whispered.

Daisuke's hand released him, and instead of lifting it away, he dragged it over toward his hip, fingers grazing Ken's growing arousal—Ken hissed—and catching in the sticky mess coating his own thigh.

He hummed at the contact, leaving his hand to rest in Ken's spend, and sighed into his neck. "Not s'posed to play without me…"

Ken blinked.

His brain was taking too long to comprehend that, and he nearly missed the moment Daisuke lifted his now sticky hand and enveloped Ken's hardening shaft. His grip wasn't strong enough to do anything but tease, and Ken trembled as he went from half-hard and slightly inconvenienced to frustrated and aching with fresh arousal.

Daisuke nuzzled into his pulse point and murmured, "Love you," his hand loosely encasing Ken's length, uncomfortably hard all over again.

Then, he was snoring again.

Suddenly Ken ached in more places than one.

He struggled to breathe with his tight chest, trying not to consider that it felt like a heart attack or that Daisuke, half asleep and holding him, saying _I love you_ twisted and coiled his stomach till he wanted to cry.

Mostly, he tried not to consider that in the morning, Daisuke probably wouldn't remember anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a collab one-shot with a friend and then I swear I'm going to work on One Month again. 😬


End file.
